The River
by Ichihime2Fan
Summary: Orihime wants to go out for a walk, and finds herself walking to the river. There, she sings a little song about Ichigo and her. And after finds him there with her. Hope you like it, second try at a songfic. Song made by me. Love you orange-haired fans. Bye my hippies.


**(A/N) - Hello my dear fans... or random people. Welcome to another story of my dear Ichihime stories. Despite the fact in my bio, it says that I want to try to make other stories for other anime's or books, or shows, or whatever; I still decided to make other Ichihime's story. But, _Jealousy_ is still on holding, sorry for that. But, anyways, moving on, this story is a songfic, song written by me. And I hope you like it. Luv you Cookie Monster Fans**

* * *

I sighed, tiredly. After doing loads of homework, a mixture of chemistry, math, with poetry, I was tired. I sighed again and put all my books and homework in my briefcase for tomorrow school. I got up on wobbly sleeping legs, stumbling here and there around the room.

Feeling hungry, I went to the kitchen to look for some food, or at least something to snack on. I rummaged through cabinet-to-cabinet to find some red bean paste and peaches in the refrigerator. After eating them, I sighed at my little table in the living room. I was bored and tired, but I wanted to go out for walk. Deciding on going for a walk, I got up, put on my shoes, grabbed a coat from my room, and went out the door without locking it.

As soon as I got outside, the cold pinched my cheeks and hit my legs immediately. Even with the stockings on, I could still feel the cold only a little. My legs shook, but I walked down the stairs anyways. I looked up at the dark sky as I let my feet carry me to whichever way they want. I sighed at the sky; it looks as if it could rain any second. But I didn't care; I loved the rain, so refreshing at times. The rain is one of the things that connect the sky and earth. The sun is beautiful, but I do love the rain more.

I looked in front of me and noticed my feet carrying me to the river. The river where Ichigo was at on his mother death day, June 17th. He was always here on that day, but sometimes he was just randomly out here. I guess with seeing him mostly here, my feet just happen to carry me here, too. I walked myself to the same spot that Ichigo usually be.

On the grass, I sat down, my legs held to my chest with my arms wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and listened to the little hum of the wind. I shrugged off the jacket, letting the cold chill my bones. I took a deep breath and heard the river waves go back and forth, faintly. Sighing into the cold wind, I then let myself sing a song that just randomly came to my head.

_Sleepless Beauty that stands, Would you wake any time?_

_Do you still carry the burden, That is placed in your hands?_

_You are still fighting, When it's not your battle._

_You take your battle with stance, And stain your heart with blood._

_You forget every sense, But manage to still get up._

_You heart is strong, And it's filled with meaning._

I didn't notice when the faintest raindrop drop on my nose. Or that there was a presence behind me. I was too busy singing this song. Ichigo and I. Ichigo and Orihime, and everything so true about us.

_"Stay on the sidelines," you told me._

_You and your strong heart, "I'll protect you."_

_Keep your sword in hand,_

_Fight until you win._

_Leave your hope in the distant sky,_

_And fight on instance._

_Don't give up just yet._

_Lives after lives, You kill._

_But all of it, You didn't chose._

_You die and cry inside, But kept a straight face for me._

_You forget every sense, But managed to get up._

_Your heart is strong, And it's filled with meaning._

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes when I noticed it was raining. Leaving my jacket on the ground, I then crossed my arms and rest the on my forearm, and looked at the river quietly. Out of nowhere two strong arms wrapped around me. I tensed, ready to call on my powers.

"Calm down, 'Hime. It's me," a familiar gruff voice whispered in my ear.

I relaxed and turned around in his arms, "Ichi." I looked into his brown eyes and couldn't help but think he look he looked cute in the rain. I pushed his orange soaked hair out of his eyes, having to grow longer after a couple of months without cutting it.

He smiled at me, "I like your song, 'Hime."

I paused and flush with embarrassment, "You… heard?" I mumbled.

He laughed, "I've been behind you for around ten minutes." Sensing my embarrassment, he smiled at me, "You have a beautiful voice, 'Hime."

I smiled and turned in his arms. Him behind me with his arms crossed protectively around me. Both of us soaked, but nonetheless happy, watching the river. Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind and I giggled.

Getting Ichigo's attention, "Why are you giggling?" he asked in my ear.

I smiled to myself, "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about the fact that we always somehow end up here, in this position, watching the river, and in the rain. And it's not even on purpose." I paused, "I guess mostly seeing you by the river, somehow, this place has started to become a part of me too."

I felt him smile against my ear, "Yeah, I guess you're right. This river has become a part of us."

I nodded, "Yup. It has Ichi."

* * *

**(A/N) - There it goes, and it's out of the park. Well... *awkward silence*... I hope you like it, my peeps. I hope you people like the song and the story all made by me. Oh, yeah, something I realized in my stories is that I don't put the disclaimer or whatever... Whom am I kidding? Everyone knows that I don't own Bleach or their characters; I'm just a fan girl who ships Ichihime and write stories about them. Here I go, I'll be outty 5,000, and until next time when I see you. Keep the peace and bye my Orange-haired fans. Oh, and check out my other stories.**


End file.
